Hunters Sycthe
by Gothic-Wolf-Hart
Summary: Mai, is 21 years old and is studying the paranormal under the Great Professor Davis. When A case is brought to her attention, she must team up with SPR and figure out why so many people are dying such violent deaths. Can she figure it out in time, or will she be another spirit trapped in this warped home? R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys hey! So here is my Twinkle Twinkle little star sequel, the hunters sycthe! YAY! round of applause for me! Reading twinkle Twinkle little star isn't exactly nessacary, but it might help understand a few details**

**Haha, so warning! This is going to get pretty gorey, so if you get scared and/or grossed out easily, I would advise you don't read this because I will detail it!**

**The poll is open on my profile still! Vote in it please!**

**Here we go!**

_Drip_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Drip_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Drip,_

_The dripping echoed through the buildings halls, bouncing off every corner until it was impossible to disclose the location of the noise. _

_The building was a maze, the sheer size of it was something to be in awe of. A crooked laugh filled with a large sense of _glee _flew through the halls, following the laugh had not been the smartest idea. In a hidden room of this vast building sat the corpse of a woman, her body caved in at the abdomen._

_She had no fingers, no eyes. She was nothing but a bloody mess, butchered beyond recognition. _

_All around her there was blood and...organs. Her's if the concave stomach was any hint. _

_To the left of her lay the spleen and the kidney,_

_To the right the intestines, and the liver. At her feet lay the stomach, torn open so the contens mixed with the blood on the floor. _

_Above her head was a long black rod with a curved blade attached. A Sycthe, blood, new and old crusted over the rusted blade and gave it a more menacing look._

_Next to the womans prone body sat a man with a wild look in his eyes, his hand buried in the sticky crimson of the womans blood, occasionally bringing some to his lips for a drink. _

_If you listened closely you could here him chanting._

_"Blood is good, blood is warm. So abundant, yet so precious." _

_He scooped a hand full of the blood and poured it over his eyes, letting out a shrill laugh of happiness._

Beep, beep beep!

"Ugh..." I groaned as I smacked my hand against the insufferable object known as my alarm clock and pulled myself from bed and into a nice warm shower.

I was slightly diturbed my that dream, and even more confused as to why I was having one like it. I mean I wasn't even at a haunted location. Trust me I have been in plenty of those to know a haunting.

Oh, maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Mai Taniyama, I just turned twenty-one last week and I am currently a sophmore in college.

That's right, I got a full ride scholar ship to study under Professor Martin Davis in the field of parapsychology at Cambridge University.

Now, before you all bombard me with questions, first let me say yes, I know Martin is Naru's father, and you should also be aware of the fact that Naru and I are no longer...an item. To put it in short.

I mean, sure it started out fine but, he and I we just...well we were fighting all the time, and then I don't know something made us really mad, and we broke up, and let me tell you, working for your ex is so not a good idea. I ended up quitting a month later, selling my apartment and moving in with Terra.

You remember Terra right? She and her aunt owned the Sakura Hotel. Well, apparently her life sucks just as much as mine does. Terra's Aunt ended up getting hit by a drunk driver, her car went off the bridge and she drowned.

I have never seen Terra cry so much in my life. But, we got through it, but sometimes it still hurts. I guess, it never really does stop hurting. The pain just dulls...I guess.

Well, she sold the hotel and we bought a two bed room apartment together. Now we are both 's when everything started to look up again. We both finished highschool and were applying to college. we both wanted to major in Parapsychology so we researched and sent in forms to a lot of schools.

After about a month, we got a few acceptance letters as well as some rejections. The sad thing was, we had no accepting schools that accepted us both...if that makes sense. We were really bummed.

About a week later we got a call from Dr. Davis and he gave us the full ride.

I still think Naru had something to do with this, because we didn't even apply to cambridge. Well needless to say we agreed whole heartedly and sent in our information.

Ever since Naru came back from England I had been studying the English language, I got pretty good at it, but some things still trip me up. Hey, I am a lot smarter then Naru ever gave me credit for!

Terra, well she already knew English, and Spanish, and French, German and of course Japanese and Chinese. She has always been able to catch on to languages quickly. Being a medium I guess it would make sense because she actually needs to know what they're saying in order to help them move on.

Speaking of our supernatural powers I developed PK-MT meaning I have the ability to manipulate objects in motion. Haha, and Terra can do psychometry.

We both kind of figured it out on the same day, Terra picked up an old diary and got a glimpse of that persons past, then she just kind of looked at us and said 'this person is really sappy' and dropped the diary.

And me, well Monk made me mad so I threw a pillow at him, and of course it missed, then, I can't really explain it, but I wanted the pillow to hit him and it just kind of changed direction and hit him in the back of the head, making him fall off the couch.

It was a good day.

But, here we are in England, It is so beautiful here. We live about thirty minutes from campus, in a small two bedroom home.

The interior is decorated in an asian sense with more modern furniture, meaning like in the kitchen we sit in chairs and not on the floor.

We were sitting on the couch watching some animal planet show called the Haunting eating Udon, Terra in a pair of yoga's and a tank her curly black hair tied in a messy bun, and me in baggy sweats and a tank, my hair in a high ponytail, when we got a phone call.

"Hello?" I said not even bothering to look at the caller id.

"Hello. I have a favor to request of you." It was Dr. Davis on the other line. His voice sounded very pleased at the moment.

"Oh, course what is it professor?" I asked as Terra paused the television and leaned into listen. I put it on speaker and listened to what he had to say.

"I would like you two girls to come over to the house tomorrow, I would like you to be a part of the investigation team I am putting together." He said, we heard shuffling in the background so I assume he was looking through the case file.

"Case sir?" Terra asked, cocking her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Yes, but I would like to discuss it in person if that is alright with you." He said.

"Yes, um, what time should we arrive?" I asked raising an amused eyebrow at Terra who smiled in response.

"Around nine tomorrow morning."

"Alright. Good night Professor." We both said now smiling like complete morons. We weren't even graduated investigators and we were recommeneded for a case. I mean, there are seniors in his class he could have chosen!

"Good night girls."

**Okie, so yeeeeaaaa! Chapter 1 is fini! ehehe leave me a review and let me no what you guys thoughts and ideas and all that good stuff.**

**ciao**

**-Ashley**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour my dear readers! Thank you ever so much for the reviews. They really make me happy :D and now I have a question for you? So many of you reviewed the prequel and I got a grand total of 139 reviews! That's amazing, but I think I can beat it. So keep sending in those awesome reviews!**

**Forget not dear readers to vote in the poll located on my profile, your opinion does matter! **

**The case is revealed in this chapter, I hope you guys find it to be slightly interesting.**

**Here we go!  
**

Terra and I stood in front of the Davis mansion, this isn't the first time we had been here. No, we were here for the interview with Professor Davis, however we only ever saw the foyer and the study, we did get to meet some real nice butlers though, that was pretty cool.

We walked up the step and rang the doorbell waiting patiently for it to open. Which I was hoping would be soon. It rained alot in England and I was wearing a black pencil skirt with a thin white v-neck tee tucked in and some flats. My only coat was a long thin black cardigan that stopped at the hem of my skirt. My legs were completely bare.

I had a feeling Terra felt the same way. She was wearing a black sleeveless form fitting dress with a thin red belt just under her chest, a white button up skin tight sweater and she had matching red flats. If you looked close enough you could see her shaking from the cold.

I almost jumped with happiness when the door opened to reveal a middle aged woman, her blond hair curled and laugh lines around sparkling blue eyes. I had met her only once but I knew she was Naru's mother; Luella.

I never really see her with good news. When I first met her it was when Gene's body had been pulled from the lake. Now I'm meeting her after breaking up with her only remaining son. I didn't even meet her when we were dating, and we had dated for an entire year!

"Um, Hello, we're here to see Martin Davis." Terra said, trying to stop her teeth from chattering as a cold breeze swept past us, causing goose flesh to raise on my arms.

"Oh yes, you must be freezing, please come in, he's in the sitting room." She opened the door and we walked into the warm home.

"Thank you." I said graciously as Terra and I were lead to the sitting area.

Sure enough there was Professor Davis sitting with a cup of tea and a...hot...pink...folder to his face. He looked up and smiled, then chuckled when he noticed the direction of our stare.

"Madoka. She thinks it will give the office more charcater." We both nodded in complete understanding and took a seat across from him.

"So, um what's this case about?" Terra asked. getting straight to the point. Well that's Terra I guess, not one to beat arond the bush.

"Ah yes, you two will be joing a research team in their investigation on an old mansion owned by one of my co-workers daughters. She had recently been married and refuses to stay in the building."

"Oh, so who is the team going to be?" I asked muttering a slight 'ew' under my breath as I read a more...disturbing part of the case file.

"I'd perfer that be a surprise." Mr. Davis said, a slight chuckle in his voice. It made me slightly nervous but shook that thought away and focused on what he had to say next.

"Now the home is owned by, like I said my colleages daughter, Emily and her Husband Lucas Mallard, they will give you a tour of the home, but they won't be staying. Emily is currently six months pregnant and doesn't feel comfortable in the home."

"Understandable." I said as I grabbed a pen from my small black hand bag and began to mark up the file and write small notes. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Terra doing the same.

"What's the history of the home?" Terra asked, highlighting a section of the report.

"It is one of the oldest residential buildings in England has , some of the homes information can be found in the file or building records in the library. It has been owned by about twenty families or so."

"Is there anything else?" I asked closing the file and placing it in my lap.

"No, if you accept this case I expect to see you two girls here at around this time tomorrow." He said taking a sip of his tea, glancing at us over the rim of his cup.  
"We accept!" We both said and stood and shook his hand before being escorted to the door and went home to pack.

Terra and I had packed enough clothes for about about a week, not really knowing how long the case was to last. Along with our clothes Terra had a book about demons and chinese warding charms, along with some inscene and a horseshoe.

I had asked her what they were for. She had told me the charms are to form barriers, which I sort of understood from Ayako and the work with the S.P.R gang. The inscence was lavender sented, it is a sent that clenses the soul so lighting them would help ward off a spirit. And the horeshoe was supposed to be hung on a door to keep the spirit from entering. Another chinese culture.

I was a little skeptical at first, but I guess they actually work. When I asked her about the book she told me 'I just like demons'. I thought that was a weird response then I remembered it was Terra and it made perfect sense.

She actually started to study more about chinese warding magic after the case at the hotel. I guess the supernatural impacts alot of people.

"So, this case seems a little disturbing." Terra said, grabbing an iced coffee from the fridge and taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"Uh yea just a bit." I said leaning forward to look at the files spread out on the coffee table.

I picked up a particular paper that explained the victims of the house.

Each victim has been pretty much dismantled, some missing heads, others had limbs seperated from their bodies. A few of them were described as if some one had put them through a meat shredder that got stuck so it spit them back out.

In all it was kind of gross.

Or a lot of gross.

"Hey Mai?" Terra said, taking down a few notes in her journal.

"Yea?"

"I don't think you should sleep durning this case." She turned to look at me. Dead serious. Or at least she would have been serious, had her mouth not started twitching upward.

"Shut up!" I said laughing and pushing her shoulder lightly, making her sway.

"Better practice staying awake." She said smiling then ran away as I threw her guide to demonology book at her.

"Hey, don't throw my book. Throw something useless!" She said sticking her tounge out in my direction. I sighed shaking my head cleaning up the table and grabbed the phone.

"What do you want for lunch?" I asked.

"Chinese please!" She said like an excited child.

**YEA! Chapter 2 is done! Sorry it's kind of boring. It normally is until you actually reach the destination of the haunting, which luckily is next chapter so stay tuned and um...oh yea**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour mon amis! ça-va? C'est très bien aujourd'hui! Pourqoui? Parce-que j'ai écrit trois chapitres! **

**Haha yea, okay so french mode is gone! so basically I am happy because I have three chapters for this story written.**

**And for each chapter I got some fabulous reviews! You all are amazing you know that. You guys deserve like a pat on the back, oh or better yet a hug!**

**I love hugs haha \(o.o)/**

**Oh yea and poll on my profile, don't forget to vote!**

**So, for this chapter we finally get to our haunted location! Are ya'll excited as I am?**

**Here we go!**

Like proffesor Davis asked of us we were at him house at about ten in the morning. Which sucks because I really hate mornings!

"Good morning girls." Luella said greeting us at the door much like she had yesterday, only today was warm so we weren't feezing our skinny little butts off.

Terra had on a black pencil skirt with some knee length boots, no heel because let's face it, Terra's a klutz no matter how old she gets...well I am too so I can't really judge. Hmm? Anyway, she was wearing a white film v-neck with the Japanese character for pride painted on the side, with a red tank top underneath.

I on the other hand had on a pair of grey skinnys with a light pink, white and grey argyle sweater vest over a grey striped button down with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and a pair of grey flat boots.

"Good morning Mrs. Davis". I said with a smile.

"Oh, I would much rather you call me Luella." She said her eyes sparkling with mirth. It was clear to see whom the twins resembled more

Naru shared his personality with Martin, both of them always have their nose in a book, and would much rather type a report on the paranormal phenomenon in an old run down building then take a nice walk in the park.

Gene was the exact opposite -I'm guessing i've never met him in the world of the living- he was always smiling and loves academics but would much prefer a day at the beach opposed to a day at the local library. Much like Luella.

"Alright. Luella." I said giving one of my famous smiles.

"Martin should be out in a few moments, please have a seat." She said, directing us to a white wrap around couch with some really soft brown throw pillows.

the head butler of the Davis house hold brought us a tray with cups of steaming tea. He was a kind old man who always told stories from when he was a kid. I had met him the first time we had came. What I loved most was that he always had a smile.

"Thank you!" Terra and I chimed happily, and Mr Orion smiled and wished us a god day and swept back to the kitchen.

"Ah, girls right on time." We looked towards the stair case and saw Mr. Davis descending down the cherry wood steps. There was a lot of books tucked under his arm and his hair was slightly diheveled. I had a feeling he had woken only moments before.

If he was anything like Naru then I had a feeling my feeling was right. That makes me double sure I was right.

"Good morning professor." We replied simultainiously.

"I'm afraid your team for this investigtion for this case has been delayed."

"Do you know how long until they arrive?" Terra asked, placing down her tea cup with a quiet _clank_.

"I'd say a few hours. Now you girls are welcome to stay here, or you may go to the location and get a feel for it." He asked placing his books on the coffee table and grabbing a tea cup of his own and took a small sip as he waited for our answer.

Terra and I gave eachother a small look then both nodded.

"Are you sure it would be fine for us to go to the property now?" I asked. Mr Davis nodded and I smiled.

When we finished our tea, Luella had lead us back outside to our silver catilac and gave us the directions to the home. We bid our good byes and promised a full report at the end of the week.

When we arrived at the home I was instantly in awe. The house was just magnificent. The faded red bricks of the long two story building was so rustic and old yet so enchantingly beautiful. Vines grew up the side of the building making it seem even more anchient.

A long drive way lead up to the home, is wasn't black top or gravel, instead it was grey bricks speckled with a rustic red. In the yard there was a flower bed that circled around a sparkling blue pond. Behind the home stood a large forest, with tall trees that could have been at least a hundred years old.

"Now that is a house." Terra said as she pulled up to the cast iron gate that kept tresspassers off the property. She pressed the button and a young womans voice came over the intercom.

"Yes?"

"We are part of the investigation team that Emily and Lucas Mallard hired." Terra said. The voice confirmed that we were welcome and the gate opened with a creek, like that old cheesy horror films.

It turns out the woman on the intercom was Mrs. Mallard herself. she had short brown hair and held her stomach, rubbing it slightly. stood behind her and had a hand on her shoulder.

They gave us a tour of the home and showed us the guest bedrooms,before showing us to base. she hadn't lived here long but everything was so well furnished and homey that it almost didn't seem haunted.

Almost.

I noticed it right away, but the home seemed, demented and warped. It felt almost _angry._ I surpressed my shivers and carried on though. As soon as we were in base Terra went about setting up.

With an adhesive hook she hung the horseshoe on the wall and placed tiny vases full of lavender inscence around the room, lighting them, which caused a sweet fragrance to waft around the room. Almost instantly the room became lighter, like is was being purified. That feeling only intensified as the warding charms were placed.

This is the first for me that base had actually been a place where no spirit could harm you. Or more accurately, harm me since I'm always the target for some reason.

"There, is that good?" Terra asked shifting her gaze to me.

"It's perfect." I said smiling. She nodded and then pulled me along so she could place warding charms in the bedrooms as well. I don't know about you, but I enjoy sleeping with out creepy ghosts crawling into bed with me.

Like with Akki at the Sakura Hotel.

It's always me. Do I give off like a scent that dead people are attracted to, because the spirits of the dead seem to like attacking me the most?

Anyway, Terra and I finished purifying the rooms and opted to share the bedroom at the end of the hallway, and set to work unpacking our clothes and other girly objects while we waited for our mystery team to arrive.

**C'est finir! Yea! Haha, so this one wasn't that exciting, my the next one will be though cross my heart!**

**My you guys read it and now I hope you will review! Remember trying to beat my personal best of 139 reviews! Please help me do it!**

**Ciao~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yea, I have chapter four! So thanks again for all you amazing reviewers! You make me want to write, so the more you review the more I write!**

**So click the review button once you finish reading! **

**The first attack is in this chapter but the question is whose the one getting hurt this time around? Okay never mind that questions to easy. How about how are they going to be attacked?**

"English"

"_Japanese_"

**Here we go! Long Chapter!**

It was around lunch when our team arrived and the Mallards couldn't be more thrilled. I had a feeling they wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, especially , being pregnant and all.

Terra and I left base after cleaning it up a bit, making sure that the room was in shape for when the team, and any equipment they bring could be moved in easily.

Terra was walking ahead of me and opened the door, looking inside and closing it before turning to me. A somewhat shocked face on. Over all though she kind of looked confused.

"They follow you every where don't they?" She asked raising a perfectly mannicured ebony eye brow.

"What are you-" Then my eyes widened in realization. "It's not." I said feeling slightly nervous, and desperately wanting the answer to be no.

"It is." Terra confirmed and my world just about collapsed around me. Or that could have been me, because the next thing I know is Terra is pulling me off the ground.

"_Get a hold of yourself Mai!" _Terra yelled in Japanese, she always converts to her native tounge when reprimanding me. I do it to her too, it feels...natural that way.

"Right." I said and took a huge breath before nodding. Terra opened the door and walked in, I followed closely behind, my head bowed so I was starring at the floor. I was depending on Terra to protect me should Naru try to kill me.

Better safe then sorry right?

"Heya." I heard Terra say as she gave a mock salute using her pointer and middle finger. I glanced put of the corner of my eye and almost busted a gut laughing.

There stood the old S.P.R gang, each a slight older looking -well except for Lin he never changes for some reason- they were wide eyed and staring at her then at me.

"Damn! You girls are hot!" A heard Yasu cat call. An adult and he still acts as childish as ever. "Made a bad move breaking up with that beauty Naru!" Yasu said causing Monk to laugh and Naru to glare icily in his direction.

Then at me. Like I was the root of all his problems. Then again knowing Naru, I know he could think of a way to bring any problem full circle back to me. The jerk.

"Um, thank you...Yasu..." I said laughing slightly under my breath. He just never changes.

We sat around the living room catching up on life because it had been almost three years since we had seen each other last. Which was actually at Monk and Ayako's wedding! I know when he proposed I was so shocked. I guess it really is true, if a guy picks on you he likes you!

As every second passed I could see Naru getting more and more aggravated. Most likely because no one was bringing in the equipment.

When I was sure Naru was going to blow a blood vessel and start yelling, Mrs Mallard hurried in and gave Lin a house key and the number of the hotel they will be staying at for the duration of the case.

Mr. Mallard carried some bags to the car and his wife wished us luck and safety before exiting the home after her husband. Only when the car was out of sight did Naru actually speak.

"I apologize for cutting your little reunion short, but as I recall we were hired to investigate a haunting not chat around like a band of school girls."

With that said, he turned on his heel and walked out the front door. The SPR gang sighed and walked outside. Bar lin who instead requested Terra and I to show him to base, and Masako, who was much to self important to lift a monitor.

When we lead the two remaining team members to base we left to go help unload the rental van.

There was so much equipment. Most likely due to the size of the home, and the fact that they were no longer in Japan. I placed the last monitor on the shelf and watched as Lin expertly connected a mutitude of colored wires to the machines. How he remembered where everything went was beyond me.

When we had finally finished my arms were absoluetly killing me! I was guessing because this was the first time I had actually done heavy lifting like that in like two or three years.

I took a seat on the plush white sofa and leaned back with a deep sigh of relief. Finally done.

"This room feel so safe." Masako noted, looking around the room. "This evil spirit is avoiding the room."

"Thank you!" Terra said smiling her infectious smile. "I call it getting in touch with my chinese roots."

I laughed, and closed my eyes, intent of listening to the conversation.

"Huh?" Monk said, stratching the back of his head in confusion.

"The charms on the wall are chinese charms and the horeshoe is a chinese tradition to ward off evil. Lavender purifies the soul in all cultures."

Terra explained pointing out the various objects in the room, explaining how it creates a strong kekkai barrier and all that stuff. I was about to drift to sleep when Naru's cool voice echoed into my mind demanding one thing, and only one thing:

Tea.  
I was about to deny him, then I remembered his father was the one who hired him as the investigation team, and Terra and I were hired to _aid_ the investigation team. So basically after all this time I am still working for this narcissist!

I mean I moved to England three years ago, I worked with him when I was fifteen, and quit when I was nineteen after an awkward break up so that was four years, After seven years he's still order me to make tea! Gah, I should just add a drop of poison and be done with him.

I growled standing up and walked out of base, instatnly feeling the change in the atmosphere. I heard walked down the soft carpet to the elegantly decorated kitchen. It took me roughly about ten minutes to find where everything was located, because I mean this kitchen was _big!_

I set the glass kettle on the stove to boil and leaned against the marble counters to wait. I started thinking about this case and the danger it may pose to us. Then of course Naru and If he would be able to solve it...which of course made me think of the relationship we shared, which in turn brought be to the break up.

_Flashback_

_It was a sunny day in dogenzaka and I sat at my desk day dreaming because I had finished filing moments before. I glanced at the clock and noticed it had been exactly one hour since Naru had tea and stood to prepare some for him. _

_When it was ready I placed it on the tray and knocked once on Lin's door hearing the acknowledgement I nudged the door open and placed some tea next to him, earning a curt 'Thank You' in response. I nodded then left to deliver Naru's tea to him._

_I knocked on his door but didn't bother waiting for a reply, he doesn't answer anyway._

_"Here you go Naru." I said placing his tea in front of him. He didn't even glance up from his paper work. This little act of his didn't really bother me in the slightest in the past, but he has been dating me for an entire _year!_ He could as least have the decency to use manners._

_"Really Naru?" I asked raising an eyebrow._

_"What is it Mai?" He asked, marking up his page with a black pen._

_"We've been dating a year and you still can't find it in yourself to say thank you for bringing you tea." I stated looked slightly annoyed._

_"I was unaware that dating you came with so many guidelines." He said placing his paper on his desk and staring at me evenly. I just about lost it._

_"Dating me doens't come with guidelines! But you could at least use some manners!" I said angrily a tick mark growing on the side of my head._

_"Why bring it up after so many years, I have never said thank you in the past when you brought my tea." He said rasing an eyebrow at me, my face growing slightly hot with anger._

_"Ugh! I don't think I can stand being with a narcassist like you for another second!" I yelled stomping my foot in frustration. Naru picked his file up once more._

_"Then don't. The choice is your Mai." He said underlining a certain paragraph. My mouth hung open as I processed what he said._

_"Fine. We're done! Have a nice day ." I said turning on my heel and marching angily out of the building and to the train station. I just want to relax._

I was pulled from my memory at the loud screeching of the kettle I jumped and placed my hand on my chest to stop my racing heart. I grabbed the handle, and started to pour the steaming liquid into a cup.

The next thing I know is the Tea pot starts to crack rapidly splitting the beautiful design making it look like a mosaic art piece rather then a tea utensil.

Before I had time to react the tea pot shattered throwing shards of glass and steaming water on my hands.

"_Kuso!" _I cried out slightly and bit my lip willing myself not to cry. I ran to the sink and turning on the cold water and pushing my hands under. A pinkish color mixed in the bottom of the sink from my blood. My hands were cut up pretty bad and bright red from the burn.

A few tears escaped my eyes, my hands were throbbing with pain. With out warning I hear high pitched laughter behind me. I turned my head sharply. Nothing there. The sound of foot steps and banging echoed up sairs followed by the screeches of both male and female. Each scream followed by maniacal laughter.

I relaxed when I didn't recognize the people screaming, it wasn't my friends. Sadly the relaxation was short lived when the lights began to flicker and the furniture rattled violently. The screams went louder and louder until it felt as if this tortured person was standing not two feet away from me.

In the far corner of the kitchen I could make out the silhouette of a man. A wicked smile graced his lips.

**Yay! Done! So you guys no what to do, leave me a comment because I really love them, you all are amazing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as well as the story thus far!**

**REVIEW! **

**Ciao~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey thanks again for all these spectacular reviews I'm recieving. They make me so very happy XD Okie, so mai got hurt and she hasn't even been there a day! Can you believe it!? Haha Yea so can I.**

**Anyway remember to vote in my poll and check out my community Ghost Hunt Greats and all that good stuff.**

**Haha, so in this chapter we will experience some weird phenomena!**

**Here we go!**

I started to panic as this shadow figure began to walked towards me. Each step he took made him smile wider. My hand burned even under the frigid water and now a spirit is trying to attack me. Why do I always get this kind of luck?!

"SOMEBODY HELP!" I screamed loudly making my throat burn and feel itchy. The screaming pleas for help mixing around in my head until they were just loud voice screaming for help.

I started to feel dizzy and the world began to spin around me. I remember myself falling and a someone running into the room chanting something that sounded so farmiliar. The more I thought about what it was made my head hurt even more and I was finally pulled into darkness.

_It was really dark when I woke up. I knew I wasn't in the astral plane, there were no wil-o-wisps any where. Which basically means I'm living this dream. Er, so to speak._

_Glancing around I found myself in a forest. Trees reached so high in the sky it made me dizzy to look up at for two long. I concluded that this was The Mallards home, or at least what would be the Mallards home in the future._

_I was pulled from my musing when a twig snaped behind me. I turned sharply and could see nothing but trees. A strong feeling of fear welled in my stomach making me sick. I tried to run but only tripped over, my hands scraping against the forest floor._

_I was wearing a long white dress it was tight around my upper body and flowed out over my feet. It was thin, any thinner and it would have been completely transparent. I pulled at the turtle neck collar, feeling as if it was choking me. _

_An eerie voice sounded in the distance__**:**_

_**"**__Run while you can, but I will find you." This voice laughed in merriment. _

_My breath hitched in my throat and I grabbed the matrerial of the dress and hiked it up to my thigh giving my body more mobility._

_With out a second glance I ran off aimlessly ahead into the cluster of trees. Small stones scratched against tiny rocks and pine needles. most likely causing small nicks in my smooth fragile skin. Barefoot, my mind registered as I ran past an old sicamore._

_My mind was reeling with fear and confusion. I was lost and I didn't know which way I was going, north, or south? Etiher? I heard to water, and looking up you could only make out a hand full of stars and none of them were the North star Sirius._

_I began to back up, my eyes scanning the trees for an exit, I didn't notice it until it was to late. A tan slightly scarred hand covered over my mouth catching the scream as it tried to escape._

_"I win." A mans voice whispered in my ear causing a shiver to travel the length of my spine. I struggled agaisnt him using all my power. It wasn't enough. He grabbed my hair and pulled me roughly across the forest floor._

_"I caught the game, time to kill the game." The man whispered in a sing song voice as he slightly skipped dragging me with him._

"Wake up stupid."

my eyes shot open, Ok so in that dream I didn't die, but I knew had I been asleep any longer I would have. I looked for the scource of the voice and was hoping desperately it wasn't...yep, it was Naru.

"Oliver." I said curtly and glancing at my hands that were now wrapped and had cooling cream on them. They felt so much better. They still hurt, but they were better.

"Where are the others?" I questioned looking around base and finding the absence of everyone, including Lin.

"They just left to set up camera's." He said looking away from me.

I looked back at my hands awkardly. I did not want to be alone with Naru, it felt so weird. I mean you would feel awkward being alone with your ex if you broke up with them over something as stupid as the work 'Thank-You'.

"Um, I'll go help." I said quickly throwing off the blanket that rested on my legs and jumped off the couch.

"Sit back down Mai." Naru's stern voice cut through the air causing me to shiver. I turned towards him only to meet his glare head on.

"Why?" I asked my cheeks puffing in anger.

"Do you seriously need that question answered?" He asked his voice cold. I didn't say anything so he continued.

"You just collapsed an hour before after being attacked by a ghost not even an hour in to the investigation. You have a head injury from when you fell and not to mention the fact that your hands are completely useless. Sit back down."

His voice held a tone that saved no room for argument. And he did have a point, I couldn't really lift anything, even if I had wanted to.

I sighed and sat heavily down on the couch. The my mind actually registered what Naru said.

"Head injury?" I whispered to more to myself other then the rooms second occupant.

"Yes, your head hit the counter when you fell, it's bleeding pretty bad." He said and then turned to look at me. "Its time to change your bandage anyway."

He grabbed the first aid kit that had been sitting on the desk and walked over to me.

"Um not it's fine it probably isn't bleeding anymore anyway." I said waving my hand it front of my face. yea, I guess you could say I was freaking out.

"Don't be an idiot Mai, head wounds bleed alot." He removed the badage and threw it away. I raised an eyebrow at him. He noticed my look and sighed, pouring rubbing alcohol onto a tissue and pressing it to my cut, using a small bit of pressure.

I hissed and tried to pull my head away, only for him to grab my jaw and keep me in place.

"Don't look at me like that, I was a kid too once." He said and placed a patch of gauze and taped it into place.

"I find that hard to believe." I said shooting him a glare out of the corner of my eye, which he didn't see or chose to ignore. I'm guessing on the latter.

"Well, Gene and I weren't exactly the most gentle of children."

He didn't say anything after that and I was fearing I would fall asleep from sheer boredom when the room burst open and Monks happy baritone echoed to my ears.

**Haha, yey! chapter five is done, I am sooooo happpy! Okie, so let me guys know what you thought in a review!**

***Oh and If you don't know, 'Game' is what prey is referred as by Hunters.***

**Love you**

**REVIEW~**

**Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyo! Haha, It's already chapter six can you believe it! Me either, and the story is only just begining! **

**Thanks to all those how reviewed! That deserves a hug! \(*o*)/ HUUUUUG! Haha, so review this chapter and vote in my poll and I will be even more happy! **

**So in this chapter we get to learn a little bit more about this case and ghost! Yay!**

**Here we go!**

I was instantly engulfed in the warm arms of Monk. It felt so nice to be with everyone again. I laughed and pushed him away a little bit.

"Let go of her you idiot!" Ayako smack Monk in the head causing him to retort with his 'old hag' comment. I laughed under my breath slightly. These two never changed.

"Why did I marry her again?" Monk asked rubbing the bump that began to form on his head.

"Because you love her mate." John said smiling. Masako scoffed and hid behind her kimono, although I could tell she was trying hard not to laugh out right. She was polite.

"So. Mai, how's your head...and hands." Terra asked trying to deflect the fight that was about to occur between the Monk and the Miko once more.

"Oh, they're feeling much better, thanks!" I said flashing a smile in her direction. She returned the smile and sat next to me. She leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed heavily.

"What?" I said knowing she wanted something.

"Oh nothing, I was just curious is all." She said batting her eyes in an attempt to look innocent.

"Oh no, you're telling me." I said using my elbow to how her off and give her my full attention.

"Well if you insist." She said huffing loudly, though I could tell she was really excited to say it. She took a huge breath and said:

"Well, I was just wondering how you only ever get seriously injured when your around Naru? I mean when he was gone you got a scrape or two but nothing bad ever like attacked you right out."

I stared at her for a moment, then really began to think about what she said. Was I only ever in life or death situations when Naru was around? My eyes widened, I was! I was never targeted by weirdo ghosts until I met Naru, when he left for England I never got hurt. When he came back a ghost mistook me for a murderer! I left for England and was never hurt, he comes back and I'm attacked!

"Oh. My. God! You're like a bad luck charm! Keep him away from me!" I yelled jumping up and running to monk my arms crossed like an 'X' in front of me.

The other members laughed. Bar Naru who looked to be quite aggravated.

"Stop fooling around." He said looking like he wanted to murder Terra for planting that thought in my mind. She of course just stared back innocently a small smile gracing her lips.

"Yes sir Big Boss!" Yasu said saluting him with his chest puffed out! I laughed loudly buring my face in Monk's chest which was vibrating with his laughter.

"Mai go do the temperature readings, Mrs. Takigawa go with her." It was weird to hear Ayako called that and I almost thought Naru referred to Monk as a girl.

I groaned and left the room with Ayako trailing behind me.

"I much prefer it in the base." Ayako said, hugging her arms and scowling.

I nodded my head in agreement and walked in the first room to record the temperature. man I really hate this job! None of the rooms had a constant temerature. They were all dirastically different. One room would be seventy-two degrees while the nest would drop to about sixty-four.

I asked Ayako and she didn't have an explanation, so I guess it's left to Naru to figure out. We ran into Terra and Masako, they were doing a reading of the house.

They had found the presence of at least twelve different spirits, each one was afraid and wouldn't let either of the two mediums close to it.

I found that to be strange because the spirit I had felt when I entered the house was angry or maybe it was evil. I don't know but I know that the problem spirit was the one I felt.

The other spirits were most likely the victims. Like the girl I had dreamed of, the one in the forest. That man, said he was going to kill her, so he must be the trouble spirit.

I pondered that thought as Ayako and I went to the kitchen. Naru wanted tea and I needed to instruct Ayako on the proper steps for making it to Mr. Narcissists standards.

I sighed in frustration even when I wasn't _making_ tea, I was still making tea. What are the odds.

When I finally approved of Ayako's tea we walked back to base, everyone was already there just goofing off while Naru read his precious file and Lin typed...whatever it is that Lin types.

Yasu looked up at us when we walked in and handed me a file, it hurt to hold anything with the burns on my hand, but I could manage. Ayako said the pain should go away in a day or two, the burn was luckily only first degree.

"What's this?" I asked opening the file, and pulling out the first peice of paper.  
I had expected Naru to be the one to answer but it was _surprisingly_ Masako.

"About sevent-five years ago a man by the name of Tanashi Lee had built this house. He was twenty four years old when he witnessed the murder of his wife. Heavy with Grief he began to go insane, and ended up killing his own daughter, who at the time was about fourteen.

"So Tanashi-San is the responsible murderer here?" I asked flipping to a file of his family. I smiled, his wife seemed so pretty.

"We believe so yes."

I pulled out an old photograph of the family, it was torn and wrinkled but still legible. I glanced over Tanashi and his wife, but my eyes widened when they came upon his daughter. A long thin white turtle neck dress.

"I had witnessed his daughters murder." I whispered to myself, my stomach knotting uncomfortably.

"What Mai?" Monk as shooting me a look of concern.

"I had a dream." I said and sat inbetween John and Terra. Everyone turned their attention to me, expecting to hear all about my dream, which I had forgotten up until now, and I started to explain.

**OKie, all done with this chapter, hope you liked it! I also hope you'll review because lets be honest, I'm a nerd and reviews keep me happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Have I ever told you how awesome you guys are? Because let me tell ya! You're amazing, I am only seven chapters in and I have recieved so pretty incredible reviews. So hug yourself because you deserve it!**

**Haha, **

**Here we go!**

When I finished the retelling of my dream, everyone was staring at me, It made me nervous so I started to squirm a little bit.

"Why hadn't you told us sooner?" Naru asked, shifting his icy gaze in my direction. I shivered involutarily and closed my eyes, sucking in a huge breath and released it slowly.

"Because I forgot." I said looking mad at him, I mean I told him didn't I!? He doesn't need to be so mean about it. I swear he was never this snarky until the break-up. I mean, he has _always_ been snarky, but this is just ridiculous.

"Of course, I forgot your brain occupation can't hold much. Some information needs to be pushed aside in order for something new to be learned." He tuned the page of his file over and marked a note, like he was the prince knowledge!

"You are such a jerk! Maybe, I would have told you if you didn't start yelling at me to sit down!" I said my voice raised ever so slightly, I could feel my face burning red.

"If I remember correctly, I had never yelled, and that you were the one that initiated the argument in the first place." He regarded me cooly, his eyes showed confidence, and that was the only thing that did, his face completely neutral and his body slack.

I was about to scream at him and call him a few words that should not be legal in some states when Terra placed her hand on my shoulder and gave a reassuring smile.

"Chill Mai." She said.

I nodded and leaned back, using John's shoulder as a pillow, It didn't seem that he minded very much, but unless it was a trick of the light; or the connection of my head with the counter messed me up mentally, I saw Naru glare in Johns direction before quickly covering his face with the folder.

I raised my eyebrow slightly and was about to close my eyes and see if I could possibly get a few more hours of shut eye.

Apparently that didn't happen. All of a sudden knocking sounds echoed down the hallway, Banging that actually caused the monitors to shake! I jumped up quickly and started towards the door, but Lin grabbed my shoulder stopping me from getting any farther.

I looked at him and he shook his head and looked towards the door. The knocking got louder occasionally a scream would echo in the home, if not a scream, then a laugh, one so demented I just wanted to curl in to a ball and cry.

A ringing began in my head, making me clutch my head hoping it would stop. I stumbled my eyes rolled back as I fell in to the arms of Lin, who luckily still stood behind me. I heard a chourus of my name before I blacked out completely.

_I woke in a strange cabin, out the window i could see the tall trees of the forest. I turned and saw a man about thitry years or so, sitting in the corner, a terrified expression on his face, his eyes white with fear._

_He shook like a leaf, his white button down was torn and scuffed in places and his tan slacks were torn at the knees and ankles. Bruises were sported in his arms and face, and twigs stuck out in odd places from his untamed dark hair._

_I vaugley noted that I wasn't the one dying in this case, I mentally sighed in relief but still knew I had to watch the death._

_The door to the cabin screeched open and a man came in, his heair was crusted with dry blood and he had a twisted smile on his face, showing teeth that had began to yellow and fall out from lack of care._

_He walked in fully, pulling with him a rusted blood stained scythe. Seeing that was all I needed. I thought back to the first dream I had like this with the woman lying on the floor gutted and left to die._

_This was that house. I shook slightly, knowing the ghost couldn't see me, but still being afraid that maybe something will happen and It _could _see me. _

_He closed the door and locked it advnacing towards the man, who tried to flee but had no where to go. The man started to sing._

_"I got the game. Time to kill the game." _

_The blood covered man raised his scythe and I tunred sharply to the wall, not wanting to witness what happens next. _

_I heard the man shriek in terror, then the sound of something heavy smack against the wood floor. Something warm landed on my arms and the back of my neck. I could smell the mettalic substance and knew instantly that it was the blood of that man. _

_I looked down at the sticky red coating my arms, then at the man who was now headless, spread eagle in the cabin floor. His head still showed the terror he felt in his last few moments._

I jumped up with a start and rubbed my eyes trying to stop the tears of fear that began to grow. I looked down at my arms, there had not been any blood on them, I had known there wouldn't be but I could still feel it, almost _see _it tainting my arms. I ran from the room, hearing the team yell at me to stop. I didn't listen as I ran to the nearest bathroom.

I turned on the hot water and plunged my hand in, causing my badages to soak and the burns to tingle. I grabbed the soap and scrubbed my arms until they were a bright red. It didn't help, I could still feel it. Tears blurred my vision and I dropped the soap a few times, trying desperatly to pick it back up.

Next thing I know is some one has turned off the water and grabbed my wrist pulling me to their warm chest.

"No!" I struggled against them, wanting them to let go. I need to get the blood off.

"Mai! Relax!" I heard them say and registered in my mind that it was Naru. Warm tears spilled down my cheeks as Naru hugged my waist and whispered in my ear.

"Relax Mai, just breath."

**YAY! All done with chapter 7! Aha, so send in those reviews cause I love them so very much!  
~Ciao**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okie, on to chapter eight! I am on a role people! Haha, so Thanks again to all those who reviewed! I love reading them, even if they are only one word so thank you!**

**I love all of you guys so much and hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Remeber to vote in my poll! **

**Here we go!**

I don't know why but I think I blanked out at some point because the next thing I know is I'm waking up in my bedroom, Terra in the next bed snoring softly.

Oh, wait according to Terra she doesn't snore, she _exhales loudly_. I sighed and climbed out of bed, my feet padding quietly on the carpeted floor. I glanced at the clock and it was only about 6:30 in the morning meaning I skipped lunch and dinner.

Almost on cue my stomach began to growl, I patted my tummy and glanced at Terra, she was still sound asleep. I knew for a fact she was a heavy sleeper so opted to sneak down the hall and take a quick shower to calm my nerves that seemed to be on high alert.

Before I left left I made sure to grab my outfit, a black sleeveless sundress and a white crop jacket.

When I was in the shower the warm water intantly began to relax me and just wanted to stay in there forever, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was _watching_ me. I rinsed my hair and jumped out quickly, careful not to slip and dryed my self off before getting dressed.

The mirror was fogged and I wiped off the condensation and stared at my reflection. I began to brush my shoulder length hair and noticed a black figure begin to form behind me.

At first it was just an outline of a figure, then it slowly began to show the person. It was Tanashi. His blood stained face smiled evily behind me. I squealed and turned quickly hoping it was just my imagination and he wouldn't actually be in there.

He was.

I opened the door quickly and darted down the hallway to base. When I made it in there I was breathing heavily. I was unsurprised to find Lin and Naru in there still looking over the monitors.

When I came in they both tunred to look at me, their eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Is there something wrong Taniyama-san?" Lin asked and turned to face me fully. My attention was brought to a mirror in the corner of the room, I was surprised I hadn't seen it when we had first came. It was so pretty.

I on the other hand was not. My hair was sopping wet and my face was pale white like I had just seen a ghost...oh yea...I had.

"I was...in the shower and Tanashi...he showed up. It looked like...he wanted to kill me" I said my voice cracking and weezy from the run. I sighed when I realized what I just said Yasu and Terra would have a field day.

"Oh, god, now not only is it an evil ghost, its also a pedo ghost." I said groaning and sinking back into the chair behind me.

"Excuse me?" Naru said to my incoherant mumblings.

"Oliver! He was _in _the _shower_ with _me_!" I said, mad at naru so I didn't use his nick name, and mad at Tanashi for shower peaking on me.

I hope he enjoyed the show because when they wake up; John is blessing the bathrooms, and Ayako is placing warding charms.

I huffed and buried my face in my hands. And groaned loudly. I sat like that for about an hour, drifting in and out of sleep, before the rest of the team piled in.

"Where were you this morning Mai?" Terra asked ribbing her eye.

"getting perved on by some ghosts." I said looking her in the eye.

I heard laughing in the distance and knew Yasu was the one laughing, Terra was smirking, Ayako looked astounded, John was wide eyed and Monk looked absoluetly appalled.

Masako didn't even look at me, probably thought sparing me a glance would be a waste of time. She has hated since I met her, but then Naru and I started dating at that hatred increased tenfold.

I don't know why she's so peeved, I mean, we're not even dating anymore.

I sighed and stood from my seat, stretching my back until I heard and of course felt a pleasent pop.

"I want to do a walk through of the house. Does any one want to go with me?" I asked, knowing full well Naru would never let me go by myself anyway.

"I will." Monk said standing up. He smiled widely and threw an arm around my shoulder.

We left base and started to just wander around the home. We didn't really watch where we were walking, it was more of letting our feet be our guide kind of thing. But because of that we ended up in the library.

Yes this house has a library. I know, I was shocked too. Anyway, hundreds of books lined the walls and blush cream colored couches made up a small sitting area. It was rather nice and was surprised Naru wasn't up here constantly.

It has two of his favorite things, solitude and books. I sighed and picked up a hard covered book that has pretty much seen the end of its days. I ran my finger down the old worn spine and sighed, turning to Monk who was flipping through a book himself.

"Hey Monk?" I asked placing the book away and turning my attention fully to the man in the room with me.

"Hm?" He asked, not looking up from his book, I could just make out the tite. "Taoism" So that's why he was so absored in a book. I almost laughed out right. Monk reading this is too weird.

"Never mind." I smiled at him and sat on the couch and leaned back, content on sitting there while Monk read his little book. I hummed a little tune of nothingness and closed my eyes. I think I might have fallen asleep, had in not been for the burst of spiritual activity.

I can honestly say I felt it before I actually heard in. It was a strange feeling, like someone held me underwater and refused to let up. Like I couldn't breath. I felt as if my lungs would burst from the pressure.

Then I heard it. it was like the shuffling of someone walking in the hallway above us. Then it moved so it sounded like it was walking past the library door and further into the hallway. A sudden chill ran the length of my spine, causing me to shutter and hug myself. I got up slowly from the couch before running to Monks side.

He had his book down and his hands positioned to the sign of unmovable one. I started to tremble as the footsteps began to echo in the library itself. I couldn't tell where the noise was coming from.

Was it behind me or in front?

I felt something cold latch on to my shoulder. I jumped and turned quickly.

Nothing.  
"Monk..." I said, my voice hesitant and scared.

"Don't move Mai." He told me. I nodded, not really trusting my voice at the moment.

A vase slid off the table and straight towards us. It happened so fast I almost didn't have time to react. I focused my PK and caused the vase to smash in the wall behind us.

I huddled closer to Monks side when the footsteps got louder and louder until the lights flickered out leaving us in complete darkness.

The temperature in the room began to drop so low that I was shaking more from cold then fear. I heard Monk start chanting. First it was slow, growing faster and faster, the words began to mix together until I couldn't hear a word of the chant, just undescernable murmers.

I lights buzzed to life.

Though I really wish they would have stayed off, this was not something I wanted to see.

"Mai, your next." Was written in crude writing upon he walls. My face paled and I began to feel light headed and dizzy. The world began to fade around me, and I was unconsious before I knew it.

**Okie this took forever to write, Stupid school, taking up all my writing time! :( anyway, don't forget to leave me a review, I really appreciate them!**

**Love ya'll!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heylo e'reybody! It's on to chapter 9! Yippee jump for joy and all that jazz! :D Haha, anyway, Thanks again to all my amazing reviewers, you make me happy! Lolz!**

**OMG! Show of hands who read Twinkle Twinkle little star? Oh good! Anyway, I was watching TV and there was this show and this lady is singing twinkle twinkle little star and my sister looks at me like XD and I'm like o.0 haha! **

**Okie story time over! Vote in my poll, review this chapter and of course ENJOY! **

**Here we go!  
**

_When I woke up, I was in the forest again. It was dark, and It was hard to see anything, even my own hand. _

_It was dark and it was cold. _

_I didn't want to move, not wanting to loose myself in this maze of trees and bushed, but I knew I had to. I had to get away before he caught me. _

_I was actually wearing pants this time, something I am thankful for immensly. _

_Moving cautiously I felt the trees with my hand, and moved my feet slowly, looking for an open bath for me to take. _

_Absent mindedly I noticed my feet, bare like before were completely numb. The wind blew harshly through the trees, causing them to rustle in anger at being disturbed. My heart rate picked up and I though that he had found me._

_I was so tired, I felt as if I could collapse. Gathering my strength, I climed high in the tree, the weather getting colder the higher I climbed. I sat on a sturdy branch, huddling into myself, and closed myeyes, and began to doze off, hoping I wouldn't move in my sleep and tumble to my death._

_I woke up early, the sun had just began to rise, if I had the chance I would have sat, and marveled how beautiful it looked. _

_I looked down and around me, seeing nothing around me but white. It had snowed. That explains why my feet were numb and the cold air. It was winter._

_When I got the the ground I knew I was basically screwed. There were foot prints. My foot prints. I'm leading him right to me!_

_I took off running, hoping to find the entrance of this god forsaken forest. I was running blindly, throwing quick glances over my shoulder as I went. _

_I had not expected the frozen pond in the middle of the forest. My foot slid out from under me, my back slamming harshly against the cold unforgiving ice._

_"Found you." A sinister voice filled my ears, I tured and saw him, the scythe raise above his head a smile on his face._

_He struck hi wepon against the ice causing tiny crack to spread over the glassy surface. The ice gav out from under me, plunging me in to the frigid water below. _

_It was a shock to my nerves that seemed to jolt with the new degree of cold my body was exposed to._

_My clothes felt heavy, dragged me under. I clawed desperately to the surface, only to be pulled down once more. It was so cold._

_My body was shaking, though I could no longer feel it, my strength was leaving me. Slowly my eyes closed and my head fell below the water in to the black murky bottom._

_Hypothermia._

I sat up with a jolt and instictively pulled the soft warm blanket around me, huddling into it, relieved to be well and breathing.

"Oh, you're awake!" I looked and saw Terra smiling at me, a plate of steaming chicken on a plate. My mouth watered and my stomach growled, realizing how hungry I was for the first time in a while.

"Yea." I said, Terra thrust the food at me and I smiled in glee. I was _so_ hungry.

"Ayako's worried so you should see her when you finish okay?" She asked, sitiing on her bed and opened her book of demonology.

I nodded and stuffed the juicky meat into my mouth in a very unlady like fashion. Terra snorted out a laugh and turned the page, then grimaced and sighed.

"What?" I asked. Looking at her, the fork hesitating right before my lips.

I'm reading about Gaki's next." She said then curled her lip in disgust. "They are such revolting things."

I nodded not really questioning her and continued my meal. When I had finished, Terra and I went back to base and instantaniously all eyes were on me.

I felt like some tourist attraction.

Scratching the back on my head awkwardly I sat next to John on the couch, he smiled in greeting, and I returned it full heartedly. Sometimes, I think John is the only sane one in our little group of misfits.

"Mai, are you alright?" Ayako was by my side intstantly. throughly checking me for any cuts, scrapes or contusuions.

"I'm fine Ayako, really." I said giving her a pretty convincing smile, when in reality I was scared to death on what was going to happen to me.

Stupid Naru and his bad luck charm-ness. I grumbled silently under my breath and leaned back, sighing heavily. Then I remembered the dream and thought I should tell them, it might be important after all.

"Oliver." I said looking him dead in the eye, not even batting an eyelash when he placed his death glare on me.

"Has there been any reports on drowning victims in any of the files?" I asked recalling the feeling of the cold water on my skin. I shivered unconsiously.

"No, there has been no reports." He said rasing a perfect eyebrow, his glare as hard as ever.

"Oh, well then I guess her body didn't surface." I said without thinking, then instantly felt bad when I saw hurt dance across his eyes.

He thought of Gene.

"What's the meaning behind this Mai?" He asked turning away from me. He knew that I knew he was thinking of his dead twin.

"Well I had a dream, and Tanashi, he-he well, he hunted people in the forest behind the house, then he kills them in a cabin in there somewhere, but this time, the girl fell in the pond and froze to death, it was winter."

I said, looking down at my hands, that were newly wrapped from when I paniced and tried toscrub off imaginary blood.

"Hypothermia." He said, as he sat in his thinking position.

"Yea," I said, a sad look in my eyes as I thought of that dream and each dream before.

Why am I the one that needs to relive it? Well, at least I wasn't the one _actually_ living it. I sighed once more and stood from the couch.

"I'm going for a walk." I said, I wanted to go alone, so I was hoping no one would-

"You're not leaving alone." Naru's cool voice swept through the room, instantly crushing my hopes. I should have known.

"Terra, Masako, go do a walk through, Mr and Mrs. Takigawa cleanse the rooms, you as well Mr. Brown. Lin watch the monitors." Naru said and stood from his seat.

He isn't?

...

...

...

...

...

HE IS!

Naru grabbed me by the elbow and lead me from the room. Why fate?! Why do you hate me so?!

**Okay, so not the most exciting chapter, but oh well, the stories not done yet. Haha. Leave me a review people! They make me soooooooo happy!1**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heylo! It's chapter 10 yay! Are ya'll as excited as I am? Yea...prob not, i'm pretty excited.**

**Anyway, thankies for all the magnificent reviews that you, my dear readers sent into me. I love them sooooo much!**

**Don't forget to vote in my poll, as well as leaving me one of your sppectacular reviews.**

**Here we go!**

It was really...awkward, walking with Naru. It wasn't like we were dating, because he had his arm around my waist during that time. And it wasn't when we were co-workers, because we walked semi close to eachother.

No, this time we walked like five feet away from eachother and it was really...awkward. No one talked, not really knowing what to say for sure, so you can kind of guess that my relaxing walk alone, turned in to a nightmare in the world of the living.

I could pracitcally _feel_ the stress running coursing through my body. I held in the extreme urge to groan and scream at the top of my lungs, and chose instead to make an unusual face somewhere between disappointment and utter disgust.

Why did he have to go. Why couldn't it be Terra, or Monk, hell i'd even take Masako for all I care right now.

I could at least _argue_ with Masako. Well, I could argue with Naru, but he would get mad...and always wins so that choice is shot.

A small sigh escaped my lips as I looked down.

"What?" Naru's voice floated in my ears and I wanted so desperately to ignore him like he has done to me so many times prior.

"I was just thinking..." I said my voice soft. It wasn't really a lie, I mean I was thinking, just not of anything of great importance. I sighed again.

"That's a first." Naru's condesending tone flittered about in my head and I just about lost my temper.

'_relax Mai, we do not need another murder in this home.' _My brain yelled at me, then stubbornly told me I wouldn't be able to beat him anyway.

I made sure not to say anything else because I knew Naru would criticize me mercilessly for anything I saw, good or bad. He would find some type of flaw in it.

We walked while longer, and we made it to about the edge of the forest. He was about to walk in but my nerves took hold and my body froze with fear.

I was NOT going in there.

"What's the matter now?" Naru asked sounded aggravated now.

"Um, I don't really want to go in there." I said taking a few steps back.

Naru seemed to notice my hesitancy and didn't ask. He turned around and began to walk back to the house.

I felt evil eyes follow me. A cold shiver ran through me and I ran quickly after Naru who was far ahead of me at the moment.

I was a few paces behind Naru, staring at his broad back coated in black. I could still feel the eyes on me, the invisbilble eyes that had seen way more then I wanted them to see. I felt scared and made my nerves seemed to make the decison for me. The next thing I know is I'm running towards Naru and wrapping my thin arms around his waist and buried my face in the soft material of his coat.

"I'm sorry, I'm just...scared." I whispered into his back, my small frame shaking softly.

"It's...fine." He said, alothough I could feel his back was stiff and unsure. Naru really was never one for physical contact, even when we were dating it was rare for him to kiss me. But that just made each one seem like so much more. My lips began to tingle with the though of his soft lips on mine.

"Are you alright now?" Naru asked. I nodded and slowly let him go. At first I thought Naru would want to distance himself far from me, especially after I hugged him like that, but instead he stood there, his arms slack by his side.

I looked him in the eyes, then slowly I walked to his side, so close my shoulder brushed his arm, filling me with a very pleasnt feeling.

Have any of you heard the story of the red string? Everyone in the world has a soulmate, they are linked together with a red string tied around their fingers. That sting can stretch all the way around the world to link this two people together. It hold these two people together, no matter what.

Sometimes, I wish this person was Naru.

When we made it back to the house, Naru walked quickly ahead, most likely not wanting to be seen this close to me. I rolled my eyes and followed after him.

Walking in the front door I instantly new something bad had happened. The air felt fowl and uneasy. I wanted so bad to be back in Naru's arm, knowing full well he would do anything to protect me.

We walked further in to the house, and we saw the damage full on when we reached the door to base.

There were scratches lines the entire wall by the door of base, the floor was dented as well. The picture frames that lined the hallways were scattered on the floor, broken or torn.

Everything in the hallway was broken, except for the black camera that shot down the hallway.

Why?

This spirit most definately wanted in the room. But I don't think it could, these are the days I'm thankful for Terra and her warding charms and knowledge.

I shot a glance at naru and he was surveying the damage with a critical eye. The feeling of being watched grew stronger and I surpressed the shiver that I knew was coming.

"C-can we go inside no- OW!" A sharp pain went down my left arm, and I was shocked to see blood oozing from four lines.

"Mai!" Naru said his voice shocked. Behind him I could see the black form of Tanashi forming. Tears welled in my eyes and I shut them tight, shaking my head feircely.

I felt Naru's hand on the small of my back as he lead me back into base. It wasn't damamged at all, and everyone was there.

Instantly Terra and Ayako were at my side and John hurried for the first aid kit. The lead me to the couch, concern shined brightly in their eyes.

Why does this only happen to me!?

It took awhile for them to bandage my arm, due to the fact I kept moving. Which wasn't really my fault, the alcohol made it burn so much it made me want to cry.

**YAY! THAT'S DONE!**

**So next chapter we get to figure out why only the camera was spared during this spirits little temper tantrum. **

**Stay tuned and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**My dearest readers,**

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews I recieve from you beautiful wonderful people! They really make me motivated to write the next chapter, and the next and the next. Every one of you make me happy. **

**Thank you lot's**

**~Ashley**

"English"

"_Japanese"_

**Here we go!**

My arms were completely mummified. Each one was wrapped entirely in white guaze, making them feel slightly itchy.

"Lin, what was caught on the monitor?" Naru said taking a seat next to the silent chinese man.

Lin didn't say anything, intstead he pushed multiple buttons on the control panel and rewound the tape. When he found the spot he was looking for he pressed play and the team watched intently

The wall of the room appeared to be shaking. The paintings on the wall were swinging from side to side and falling, the frames shattering when they hit the ground. A dark angry yell bounced down the halls, cracks split the walls, and the floor caved under in foot like formations.

It was walking closer to the camera, you could see the outline of this evil entity as it walked closer until it looked like a real human being, albeit transparent.

"Oh, Mai dear, Let's play a a game. If I catch you. I win." He smiled and then his formed started to fade, leving the room in silence and the occupants in shock.

I started shaking, my eyes wide with fear. I backed up my back ran into something warm and I looked up and saw Monk looking down at me, his face contorted with intense worry.

I turned quickly and hugged him around the waist.

"It's all right Mai." He said hugging me tight. I felt safe, but not as safe as I would had Naru been the one holding me tightly.

"Find this spirit, and fix this hallway." Naru said and he grabbed the keys from the desk and lead me from the room. No one protested as they got with their partner and left the room quickly.

Naru lead me to the car and I sat in the passanger seat, frozen with fear. I could feel my self shaking and my tounge felt about four sizes to big for my mouth. Why was this happening to me?

"Put your seatbelt on Mai." Naru's voice sounded distant, like he was underwater. "Mai." He tried again, but I felt like I was going into shock, or...maybe I already was.

I don't know.

I saw Naru reach over me and pull down the belt across my waist and strap me in. I managed a brief smile. I felt Naru start the car and slowly pull out of the drive way.

"I don't want to go home yet Naru." I said, to freak to remember to say Oliver instead of Naru. I softly heard him say okay and the car rolled down the streets of England.

I must have zoned out at some point because next thing I know is the car is parked and off and Naru is getting out of the drivers seat. I spared a small glance out the window and noticed we were outside the Davis' mansion.

My door opened and Naru was standing there, his face was neutral but I could tell he was really worried about my well being. He unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed my under arms gently and pulled be from the car. I stumbled slightly into his chest and tried to quickly regain my footing.

He lead me up to the front door and opened his guiding me inside and to the sofa.

Both of his parent's were there sipping tea and having some idle chit chat. Luella looked shocked when I stumbled through the door. She reached my side quickly and sat me on the couch and felt my forehead.

"She's a little warm." I heard her say under her breath. I had a fever? Can shock make you feverish? I didn't know He cool hand felt nice against my forehead and I leaned in to the touch slightly.

"I'm sorry." I muttered closing my eyes.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Luella's sweet voice drifted into my ears before I fell asleep. The last thing I heard was Martain questioning Naru had happened.

When I dreamt, it was normal, surprisingly. I was dreaming of my parent's when I had a real family, someone who loved me unconditionally, no matter the case.

I had lost that for awhile, but I had found it again. With SPR.

A soft hand rested on my forehead, stroking back my hair. It felt so nice.

"Mom?" My groggy voice filled my ears and the sound of some one hushing me softly. I opened my eyes and came face to face with Luella, she had a small smile on her face, and I instantly knew it was her whom I had mistaken for my mother.

I was so embarassed.

I sat up and saw a blanket drapped over my legs and my head resting on an incredibly soft pillow.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked rubbing my eyes and yawning quietly.

"About two hours dear. Are you hungry?" She asked, her maternal instinct full fledged at the moment. I smiled and shook my head no, then began to look around for Naru, who was no longer in the room it seems.

"Noll and Martin are in the study." Luella said then walked to the kitchen and emerged a few moments later with two steaming cups of tea. I smiled at the offered cup and thanked her quietly.

"Thank you Luella." I said, remembering what she requested me call her.

"It's quite alright honey." She gave me a loving smile and sipped her tea.

Luella was acting more like a mother to me, then Ayako ever had. It's probably due to the fact that she actually is a parent, even if her sons weren't related to her biologically, she still raised them, and went through all the good and bad times with them.

A few moment's later Naru and his father -my professor- came down the stairs and joined us in the living room.

"How are you feeling?" Professor Davis asked me, most likely hearing what had happened to me, from Naru a few moment before.

"I feel better. Thank you." I said smiling and setting my tea cup on the tray and pushing my slightly mussed hair behind my ears.

"Yasu called. The spirit has retreated to the woods." Naru said looking at me with soft eyes. I smiled at him, it was a small smile, but a smile none the less.

"_Are you okay_" Naru reverted back to Japanese and I don't know why but, it seemed to calm my nerves and make me feel lighter in some way. I thought back the urado case, when he brought me tea wearing nothing but his light blue sleep wear. It was the only time I had seen him wear anything but black.

"_I'm okay." _ I said giving a bigger smile this time. _"I would like to go back to the house now."_ I was still speaking Japanese, and Naru regarded me for a moment, searching my face for any clues, then he nodded and lead me from the home, saying good bye to his parents, and thanking them for their kindness, we were in the car, and headed back to the house.

**YAY! this chapter is fini!**

**Leave me a review okie! They make me soooooooooo happy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour! Ehehe, I am on chapter 12, can ya'll believe it!? yay!**

**I thank all you wonderful people for the wonderful reviews and wonderfulness that the wonderful world has. **

**Haha, so remember vote on my poll and review this chapter as well!**

**Here we go!**

When we go back to the house I regreted my decision about coming. I would much rather be at home, or sipping tea in the Davis' living room, NOT about to excorsise an evil murderous spirit.

I climbed out of the passenger seat and hurried to Naru's side. He regarded me for a moment before he turned his head away and started for the house. I don't know If that should have offended me or not, so I didn't let it bother me...Too much.

I followed quickly after, not wanting to be outside alone, especially since Tanashi was somewhere in the forest.

...Plus, he kind of wanted to kill me. The sooner I arrive at base the better.

The hallway had been cleaned, one of the boys plastered the wall im guessing because there were no longer scratches and the pictures were hung again. Nothing could be done about the floor, I guess that needs to be proffesionally fixed.

Upon entering base I was assulted with a hug from Terra and Yasu. I hugged them back, ignoring the glare Naru was sending in our direction. Seriously what's his problem?!

One minute he is acting all nice, then he's back to his glaring self.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked looking at everyone. They in return stared at me like I had just grown an extra head, which I'm pretty sure didn't happen. "What?"

"Mai, you just got targeted by a creepy ghost!" Monk yelled waving his hand comically above his head. I wanted to laugh, but kept my face pretty straight. I did smile a little though.

"Yea, Big Boss wouldn't let us rest until we found the spirit." Yasu said a mischevious smile on his face and the light playing off the lens of his glasses.

"We found it too, only it kind of retreated into the forest." John said scratching the back of his head, like it had been his fault this entire thing happened, which I knew was totally impossible, because he was like, the nicest person here.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that there are plenty of live trees. I'll drive out the spirit in no time." Ayako said, her voice haughty and she waved her hand in a dismissive manner. I almost scoffed, she never really changes.

"OH NO!" Monk said, er well...yelled "YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THAT SPIRIT!"

The two started to argue with eachother over who got to do the excorsism. It's nice to know Monk really care's about her. Even if they do argue fifteen hours out of the day, the rest of the time they're usually sleeping, or in the bathroom...although, I have heard them argue through the bathroom door about how long ayako takes to get dressed...hmmm

"Well, the spirit is in hiding right now so we have some time to prepare." Masako said, hiding behind the sleeve of her kimono.

I nodded and looked around me, trying to feel the prescence of the spirit, but like Masako said, it was hiding. I sighed, resting my chin in my hand.

"How are you feeling Taniyama-san? Luella has informed me you had a fever."

I turned to Lin and noticed his eyes on me. This is kind of strange, Lin, asking how _I_ was feeling. I mean the guy hated be since I accidently kind of sort of sprained his ankle being in a place I wasn't supposed to be.

Our friendship has gotten better, but still, this is shocking for me, not as shocking as if Masako would have hugged me, but still in my top ten.

"Oh, I'm feeling much better. Thank you." I said giving him a genuine smile, which he _kind of_ returned, before he went back to typing on his laptop.

"Are you sure Mai? Maybe you should get some sleep.." Ayako said, stopping her argument with Monk to throw in her two cents.

"Are you kidding! I have never slept so much on a case in my life!" I yelled waving my hands around like a moron.

"You always have slept more then any _normal_ person." Terra said, in a sarcastic manner. I resisited the urge to stick out my tounge at her.

"I do not." I stubbornly argued even though she was totally right.

Terra shrugged and smiled at me before picking up her demonolgy book and turned to the chapter of lower demons and controlling demons.

I never understood how she found that stuff interesting. I shook my head and turned smiled at my bestfirend, then turned back to Naru and asked what we planned on doing.

"I'm not sure." He said, his thinking pose on full blast.

"Oh." My smile dropped from my face and I dropped back in the sofa and looked questioningly at each member of our little group.

No one had any answers.

This was a first, some one _always_ had a plan. They may not have been the best plans, but at least that was better then nothing.

"Um, I'm going to make some tea. Come one Terra." I said taking her book from her hands and gently tossing it on the table beside her.

She looked offended that I threw her book, the she nodded, and stood to follow me. I could feel Naru's gaze on my back, and had to tell myself repeatedly not to turn around and look at him.

Terra and I entered the kitchen and I instantly felt cold, which in a haunted house is never a good thing...in case you were wondering.

"Um, Mai, maybe you should have stayed back in base." Her voice wavered slightly as she spoke.

"He's here isn't he?" I asked walking quickly to Terra's side. I know I have asked this before, in more then one occasion in fact, but; WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!?

I was hoping she would have some bad ass chinese warding magic chant up her sleeve or something.

"Yea." She said, her voice quiet.

**CLIFFIE! **

**Haha, yea! I love cliff hangers. I really really really really love them. I hope you guys liked the chapter and hope you'll review! They make me smile~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shello! It's chapter 13 yay! Haha, anyway, thanks again to all you fabulous wonderous reviewers. You make me happy!**

**Remeber, my poll is open so vote in it, okie? Good.**

**Here we go!**

I can't exactly tell you what happened, because to tell the truth, I don't really know.

The temperature began to fluxuate quickly, one moment it was so cold by breath froze in the air, then the next, I was sweating.

There was no noise this time, it was eerily quiet. I felt like there should have been some creepy music in the background.

There wasn't, which was a good thing, because well, let's face it, if random music started playing, you pretty much know someone's going to die.

And since the ghost was after me, then... well you get the idea.

The next thing I know is Terra was pushed across the room, her back slamming against the wall and she slumped to the floor.

"Terra!?" I yelled paniced, she didn't answer, which caused my heart to beat painfully in my chest.

"Let's play a game Mai." The voice of Tanashi echoed through the room, but I couldn't see him.

I couldn't see him, but he could see me. The odds are in his favor on this one.

I placed my hands in the form of the unmovable one, chanting quietly under my breath, my voice shaking from the fear. The window behind me shattered, causing me to jump and break the chant, as glass littered the floor.

A force shoved my chest making me gasp and I fell back, the glass cutting in to my back. I winced as I rolled quickly back to my feet, only for something to grab my hair and pull me back roughly.

"AH!" I yelled as head slammed against the wall. I crumbled to the floor, and my head throbbed as I looked around me rapidly, hoping to get a glimpse of my attacker.

My eyes caught sight of Terra, still slumped over, not moving.

"I'm Winning Mai." An eerie voice, whispered in my ear, tickling my neck and causing goosebumps to rise on my arms.

I whipped my head to the sound of the voice, my head pounding painfully.

Nothing there.

"I don't want to play your game." I said, in the general area I thought the voice had come from. My voice sounded stronger then I had thought it would.

"Aww, why not." The voice sounded with mock disappointed. "It's easy, if I catch you, you die."

I was about to shout for help, but I guess what ever great lord out there, decided to spare me. John came running in to the kitchen, spraying Holy water and reciting his prayer.

Tanashi groaned in agony, and the room began to feel lighter.

Monk went to my side and began to ask -quiet rapidly if I may add- if I was okay, and If he had hurt me. I shook my head no, then looked towards Terra, who was currently being taken care of by Ayako.

"She's alright, There might be a slight cincussion but she needs to be awake for me to fully diagnose." Ayako said, and Lin picked Terra up bridal style.

I laughed in my head, thinking of how Terra looks like the offsring of Lin and Madoka.

I had decided to keep that thought to myself. I didn't want Lin to hate me more then he already does. He may have told me he didn't hate me, but his chinese pride won't let him fully accept me.

I stood shakily on my legs and followed the group back out of the kitchen, shooting frightful glances over my shoulder, as if Tanashi might kill be from behind.

Terra was taken back to our room, and I sat with her, being the alarm when she wakes up. I started to get sleepy, but I didn't want to sleep.

Who knows what dream I might have this time.

Out of my suitcase I grabbed an old tattered notebook. I have had it since the begining of middle school. It's my poetry journal, and I know it's not very good, but writing just helps me feel better.

I read through them, some of them were long and meaningful, some short and silly, then there was the ones so terrible, that I just wanted to rip them out.

I turned to a page filled with tear drops and knew instantly which poem it was.

It was the one I had written a week after the break-up.

One of my favorites.

Silence

Emotionless

Cold eyes that melt me to the last drop.

The repetitive word that gives no response in return

I cracked

I'm done.

I left

Moved on

Buried my feelings in my deepest memories-

Tried to…

I regret nothing

But my life is a torn picture.

You're not in it

And my hearts in two.

Now you're here

I'm still me

And broken no more.

You can do your work

And I can do mine.

Side by side

Or even together.

Hoping you're doing better than I am

But saying the complete opposite.

Because you're always there

I feel safer.

Especially when your arms

Are safely wrapped around me.

I couldn't help but think how true those words were, I had always told myself, that I hope Naru's alright, but when some one had asked me about him, all I could do was insult him.

When He came back from England, I was happy, but I didn't want to see him, because all it did was bring back memories. At that time, I was working at the hotel.

The last line though, I do, feel so much safer when he was any where near me, like, nothing bad can touch me, as long as he's near.

I closed the book with a snap, not wanting to read anymore of my poetic memories. I placed the journal back in my bag and yawned widely.

Don't fall asleep Mai, you need to be here when Terra wakes up.

I smacked my cheeks, but like always, I fell back into a nice sleep.

Or, at least I _hoped_ it would be nice.

**Okay so this chapter was a little on the shorter side. Writers block Is such a horribl thing.**

**Anyway, the poem featured in this story was an original written by my best friend in the entire world Bre! Her username is DawnOfRenAlice, you guys should read her ghost hunt story, it's really good C:**

**Anyway, don't forget to leave me a review, they make me happy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey my peeps! It's chapter 14 and I am so excited, especially for this chapter, it was really fun to write, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Remember, vote on my poll and leave me some of you awesome reviews!**

**Here we go!**

_I woke up in my bed, but I wasn't in my room, if that makes any sense at all. Terra wasn't asleep in her you could see the will-o-whisps floating out side my bedroom window._

_The astral plane._

_I swung my legs over the side and stood. A laugh echoed through the halls and pounded on my bedroom door. Cautiously I walked over, and opened it with shaking fingers._

_Nothing._

_I looked back to the room behind me._

_Nothing._

_I hadn't imagined the laugh. Had I? No, Tanashi's just trying to mess with my head. Well, I just won't let him win._

_That's what I was telling myself anyway, there was no way I could do any real damage to him, my arms and hands were pretty much unusable for anything strenuous._

_I sighed and walked out into the hallway. A really stupid idea. I know, so don't yell at me._

_I walked slowly through the hallways, looking around every corner with caution. There was nothing there, and the laughing had stopped once I reached the main hallway._

_This made me really nervous and I turned to head back to the room._

_My eyes widened, Tanashi was there, an evil gleam in his eyes, his faced twisted in to a smirk so sinister that it might just melt you on the spot, leaving you as nothing but a bubbling puddle that someone steps on by mistake._

_"So, are you ready to play,Mai?" He whispered, then sped towards me. _

_I didn't think, I didn't really have time too, my feet sort of took over and I was speeding down the hallway and out the door._

_The cool, artificial air of the astral plane bit at my skin, causing me to shiver, but I didn't stop running because I could hear Tanashi's footsteps behind me._

_I kept running, but I skidded to a halt outside the forest. _

_I didn't want to go in there._

_A cold, boney hand clasped down on my shoulder making me jump harshly. The hand tighten, causing me to grimace and an eerie voice whispered almost _lovingly_ in my ear._

_I shuddered, and briefly wished Naru was here._

_"I'll give you a five minute head start Mai-_Chan."_ Tanashi licked and blew in my ear, I squealed and pulled away quickly._

_He laughed manically and I saw no other choice and ran into the forest._

_I don't know where I was, it seemed like I had past the same tree four times before. I didn't stop though, If I did, I knew he would find me, I know for a fact he knows the twist and turns of this wooded labyrith better then I do._

_I started to feel sleepy, which In the astral plane means my real body was ready to wake up. Confusing, I know._

_Just to be on the safe side I crawled quickly into the hollow of a large tree and pulled myself into a little ball, praying desperately he wouldn't find me._

_I closed my eyes and willed myself to wake._

When I opened my eyes, I was still curled up inside the hollow of the tree. For a moment I had thought I was still asleep. But a smack and a pinch later I determined I was fully awake and functional.

Which means, at some point during that dream, my _real_ self had slept walkedand is now currently being hunted to the death in the forest.

...

...

...

...

...

Great.

I didn't know If I should stay hidden and wait for someone to find me, and try not to get killed by Tanashi, Or to run, look for a way out and try not to get killed by Tanashi.

Out of the two, the second seemed like a better option. I'd prefer not to be a sitting duck, thank you very much.

Now, don't get me wrong, both idea's sucked pineapple, but I just would rather go with the second option, you know, better chance of survival and what not.

I crawled and looked cautiously around me. I didn't see Tanashi, but I could feel his prescence, meaning he was still in the forest, just watching me.

I shuddered and moved forward slowly. It was really quiet in the forest. There were no birds singing their beautiful songs, nor were there bugs, buzzing out seccret messages to loved one's throughout their wooded home.

It was an eerie feeling. One I didn't like. No sir, I didn't like this in any way shape or form.

I wish Naru was here.

I placed my hand on the side of an old tree, the bark scrathing roughly on my palm. I used my senses and tried to determine the exact location of Tanashi, but found that I couldn't, he was moving way to fast.

One moment he's on the east side, the next he's on the north. There is no way I can out match him in speed, but, maybe I can beat him with power.

I had only ever done it once, and I wasn't sure how I had done it in the first place. In the astral plane, I was some how able to talk to Terra when she was asleep.

Maybe I can do it again.

I looked around me for somewhere to hide. I climed in a tree and hid behind the large brush of leaves. I tried desperately to fall asleep, It was sind of difficult, considering I was pretty much terrified for my life right now.

It seemed like a long time, but eventually I got my eyes to drift closed and I entered the world of my subconcious.

My spiritual self woke in the base, No one was in there, except for Naru, and he was...sleeping?

He kind of looked really um...cute. Now, I'm keeping this a secret between me and you, because If Naru had ever heard me say that..well lets just say the outcome would not be pretty.

His hair was ruffled, and fell over his closed eyes, and his forehead rested in the crook of his arm. Lins coat was draped over his shoulders. Okay so, last time I talked to Terra in astral form, she was asleep, and she responded.

Then again she _is _a medium, I wonder though, will this work with Naru to. He has spiritual powers right? Oh well, if I don't try I won't know.

I concentrated on Naru's aura...it was really sad and closed off, expected really, considering his personality. I tried to speak loud and clear, hoping he would hear me.

"Oliver!" Naru didn't react at all. Can he not hear me? I tried again this time louder. "Oliver!" Still nothing. One more time, now if this doesn't work, I need to hunt down Terra.

"Naru!" He stirred in his sleep. Please tell me he heard me! "Naru, can you hear me?" My voice sounded pretty desperate right now.

I mean you can't really blame me for that either, I mean my real body is alone in a forest with some psycho killer who want's to...um...kill me!

"Mai?" HIs voice sounded around in my head and I just about danced with Joy.

"Naru I need help!" I screamed, I voice scared, and I think he could tell because he sounded almost worried. But, that's crazy right, Naru? Worried? I mean get real.

"Where are you?" He asked and I just about sighed in relief. He really I_ can_ hear me.

"I'm in the forest, I don't exactly know where, but Tanashi is trying to kill me! Please help me, I'm so scared." I said, feeling like I was about to cry.

"It's alright Mai, how did you get there?" Naru stirred in his sleep and knew he was getting ready to wake up so I had to explain fast.

"I had a dream, and my spirit self was chased into the forest, but somehow my real self ended up sleep walking there too!"

"We'll find you, It's alright." He said, his voice soothing.

"Hurry!" I said, as he faded and eventually woke up, I found my self doing the same.

**YAY! That chapter is done! Don't forget to review. I really really love them. Oh and as advertisement, ya'll should read my friend dawnofrenalice's story Diner Drive in and Knives. It's ghost hunt!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey ya'll sorry it's on to chapter five! Yay! Celebrations, drinks all around, some people crowd surfing, yea, you get the idea! Haha, so thanks to everyone who reviewed. They made me happy!**

**VOTE ON MY POLL**

**On to reading I guess...**

**Here we go!**

I woke up and nearly toppled out of the tree. I clung on to the branch with dear life and looked and listened desperately for any sign of Tanashi.

I didn't see him, but he was dead...dead people are tricky. I would know I have dealt with plenty of dead people.

Anyway, I wasn't high enough to see the direction of the house, so unless I had like gods amazing grace, there was no way I was going to find a way out of here. Especially with my sense of direction.

I began to climb down the tree, slowly, not wanting to fall and like break my head open or something. That would not be a pleasant way for Naru to find me, mangled on the floor with half my head missing.

...

...

...

Okay, so I that was a bit much, but still, the sight, would not be pretty.

My feet reached the forest floor and I came out with minimal scratches, which is pretty darn good in my book. I surveyed the woods around me, no sign of Tanashi, so far so good I guess.

I walked cautiously towards the direction I _thought_ the home was. But I should never listen to myself, because I think I went further in to the forest, the _exact opposite_ from the direction I wanted to go.

I have had like what two or three dreams with me in this forest now, you would think something would look farmiliar. Nothing did. It was just trees, trees and more trees. No wonder this is the place Tanashi chose to murder his victims, no one could ever find their way out of this freaking place.

I wandered aimlessly, trying not to get myself even more lost then I had already become. In retrospect, leaving the tree probably hadn't been my brightest descision.

My feet froze when I came to the clearing of the forest, a pond lay motionlessly in the center, the glass like surface reflecting any light that managed to penetrate the tree top.

The leaves rustled all around me, causing my heart to jump and I shivered in anticipation. I looked around me quickly, surveying everything with a careful eye.

Nothing.

Was he playing with me? Hm, I wouldn't doubt it.

I walked backwards from the pond, my heart rate didn't go back to normal, making it seem harder to breath. My breath came out in short, struggled breaths.

Naru please hurry.

...

...

...

I'm scared.

The leaves rustled again, and I jumped turning my head quickly. I whimpered as my neck crack painfully.

A strong wind blew, lifting the soft material of my dress.

"Naru...?" I whispered in the wind, the breeze blowing the noise from my lips and hopefully carrying it to Naru's ears.

Something cold pressed gently on the small of my back.

I jumped away and looked.

Nothing.

The cold sensation rested on the hollow of my neck. An unpleasent feeling pulsed through me.

'Naru...!' I whispered in my mind, the panic echoing around in my head.

The cold sensation moved across my chest and settled onmy stomach. At this point I felt violated beyond belief and wanted nothing more then to be wrapped in Nar- um my blanket, I want to be wrapped in my blanket.

...

...

...

Possibly with Naru somewhere close.

Ugh, no what am I saying.

The cold sensation on my stomach grew and I jumped back, but it moved with me. A shape began to form, becoming more solid and recognizable by the second.

Finally, Tanashi stood in front of me, a smile on his face. He rubbed my stomach, his eyes tender.

"Mai." He leaned in and whispered in my ear, licking the shell, and dragging his tounge down my chest. My body froze in fear.

"Naru..." I whispered, tears falling over my eyes.

Tanashi laughed and stroked my cheek lovingly.

"Oh, don't bother with him. You belong to me now." He laughed throaty and kissed my jaw.

"Why are you going after me?" I said as I tried to get away from him, only to be held in place by a pale bony hand.

"Oh Mai, don't you see? You look like Holly!" He whispered harshly in my ear, and cackled horribly.

"H-Holly?" I asked my voice trembling with fear.

"My wife! You look so much like her. But she died. She was the only reason I left Japan." His hand cupped my chin, and I jerked back roughly.

"She left me alone Mai, with Hannah, our daughter, but I couldn't stand seeing her everyday, she looked so much like Holly. So I killed her."

"Why, why not kill me, You told me I look like Holly as well." I asked tying to get away.

"Because, you are Holly. Reincarnated I know it. The gods have answered my prayers. They sent me so many people, all meeting tragic ends, none of them were my sweet Holly. Then you came." His voice was loving at the end, and he smiled, showing the crooked row of transparent teeth.

"Why hunt them?" I asked, taking a huge breath, trying to calm myself. It didn't work.

"For my own entertainment of course. To watched them run with fear, to hear the _beg for mercy!_" He lauged with happiness and I shuttered with fear. He paused, smiled wickedly and spoke again.

"There's only one problem. I can' be with you...if your alive."

he pulled me forward and I toppled in to the water, I wasn't expecting it and I swallowed water, making me choke and sink further under.

I kicked desperately to the surface, but found Tanashi holding me down, smiling and laughing. I was pulled down deeper until my feet touched the murky bottom.

My lungs built with so much pressure that they felt like they would explode. Dots danced in my vison, and I felt myself loosing grip on reality.

Won't Naru be said, I died they same way his brother did.

'Gene...I'm scared...'

The last thing I saw before blanking out completely was the crooked smiling skeleton, covered in seaweed, staring wide eyed back at me.

'Naru...' If I should die today, I wish that, that one name, to be my last thought.

**Okie, so sorry, depressing chapter, hope you liked it, and I hope you review! They make me smile with happiness. You guys are amazing, like, you have no idea.**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey ya'll sorry for the late update, I had homework! Ugh, really hate it! Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really love them, I giggle a little with happiness everytime I read them**

**Okie, so remember to vote on my poll**

**Review!**

**Here we go!**

It was so cold. Cold? Is this what death feels like. A cold whiteness surrounding you, until you loose your mind?

I want to see my parents. Are they here? It's been so long since I have seen their smiling faces. I can't really remember them. Is that bad?

What is that noise?

My head hurt. Does that happen when you're dead? No, I don't think it does.

What's that noise?

I concentrated, ignoring the pain, wanting to know desperately what that noise was. I could hear it, but it's so far away. Almost like an echo.

Beep.

Beeping? Why, where am I?

I concentrated harder, and a my head began to pound painfully, a light grew behing my eye lids, and I tried with all my might to open them, but to me it felt as if they were superglued together.

Finally I opened them, and my eyes burned with the bright artificial lights, and my nose tickled from the scent of bleach.

A hospital. So I'm not dead. Some one found me. Something shifted beside me and I turned to see a black clad figure beside my hospital bed, their hand wrapped around mine, in a comforting sort of way. They appearred to be a sleep.

I smiled upon recognition.

"Naru..." His name sounded hoarse and broken on my lips, but it got a reaction from him. He lifted his head and I could see the tiredness and worry in his colbalt irises. He smiled and let out a breath.

"Your awake." He stated simply, his voice still had the condescending tone, but relief was strung along through it. I nodded. Then looked at him questioningly.

"What happened? Where is Tanashi?" I asked my voice quiet,

"I found you drowing in the lake. You have been unconscience for three days." He explained to me, his voice sad.

"Three days..." My voice trailed as what he said really sank in. I was drowning and Naru saved me, he always has, and I guess he always will. He's my knight in a black suit Jacket. I couldn't really say he was my knight in shining armor, he never wears silver, or grey, or...well lets put it this way, he never wears anything thats not black.

"And, Tanashi? What about him?" I asked sitting up, with the help of Naru of course. I couldn't help it, I blush brightly when he placed his hands on my waist.

"We are getting ready to excorsise him." His voice was buisness like and I couldn't help be disappointed. I like it better when he expresses his emotion.

"Oh..I see." I said, looking down, my fist grasping the thin blanket over me. I hate destroying the spirit. I hate wathching them, and hearing them moaning in pain.

"He's dangerous Mai." Naru said looking at me, his gaze hard, leaving no room for argument of disagreement.

"I know...I just..." I trrailed of and tightened my fist, trying my hardest not to cry. I was an adult now, no room for crying.

"Mai..." Naru's voice softened and he wrapped his arm around me, bringing me close to him so I rested against his chest.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes, it was dark and Naru wasn't there anymore. I admit, I was slightly disappointed.

On my bedside table stood a vase of flowers, they were vibrant and beautiful, giving life to this dull hospital room. Reaching over I grabbed the card and read out loud

'_We hope you feel better soon! We miss you!'_

_Love,_

_S.P.R_

I smiled and place the card back, It was a nice feeling to know that I have family with me, no matter where I go, and what I do.

Someone to love you unconditionally.

I layed back against my pillow to fall asleep once more. Hopefully tomorrow I can go home. With that happy thought, I was drifted to my dreams.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It turns out I was right, Lin had come to pick me up from the hospital early that morning. I was so excited, I literally started to bounce in my seat.

It most likely annoyed Lin to no end, but he, the ever quiet man he was, chose to shut up and ignore me. For the time being anyway, who knows, he might snap and start yelling.

It seemed like hours, but finally we pulled up to the Mallards mansion and saw the rest of the S.P.R gang standing outside waiting for us. I smiled and practically flew through from the car and into the open arms of a Monk and a Miko.

"Oh Mai, We were so afraid!" Ayako said hugging me tightly, along with Ayako'd hug, and Monk's hug, I felt like they would just break be in half.

Yasu's voice laughed pryed me from the arms of the over affectionate pair.

I sighed and smiled at him with thanks.

"Don't mention it Mai, I mean, we just got you out of the hospital, it would be a shame to see you back there so soon." He smiled widely and pushed his glasses up his nose. I laughed good naturedly and then went to hug John, who had been waiting patiently, then Masako, who reluctantly hugged me back.

"Hey missy where's my hug?" I turned and saw Terra standing there her hands on her hips, and looking perfectly healthy, even if she was a bit...dirty.

I ran up and hugged her, causing her to almost loose balance.

"You're alright!" I said smiling brightly.

"Yeah, just a bump. But ya'know, you should worry about yourself more then me!" She looked stern, but I couldn't take her seriously, not when she had ink wiped across her forehead. Speaking of which:

"Un Ter, why is there ink all over you?"

"Oh, well, Lin-san and I were making chinese charms, and I kind of tripped spilt the ink all over me. She laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"You fruit!" I yelled at her flicking her in the forehead.

We all walked back to the base and I saw the charms, and the ink spilt on a sheet of paper. Monk's charm thingy was on the table along wit John's bible and holy water. Ayako's set up was next to theirs.

"So um, whats the plan then?" I asked turning to face the group.

"Monk and John are excorsising the rooms of the house, and I have the yard. Lin and Terra are there for back up." Ayako explained. I nodded and turned to Naru, he looked at me briefly before explaining turning away and telling the group to be ready for the exsorcisim.

**Again, sorry for the late update, but I had writers block, as you can tell because this chapter sucks.**

**Anyway, please review, and the ending of this story will be out soon.**

**Ciao**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, long time no read huh? Yea, sorry about that, I have beed really busy with school and stuff (Well mostly reading Mark of Athena). Plus, I just didn't want this story to end. I reallly love it!**

**But tears, alas, we are at the end T.T**

**Anyway, today is my Birthday (YAY 16!) And as my gift to you, I figured I would update, and your gift to me can be some awesome reviews.**

**Yea, so here we go!**

The set up of the excorsisim was as follows;

Lin,Yasu and Ayako were out at the base of the forest for the shrine maidens prayer.

Terra, Masako and John were in the upstairs, focusing on that floor.

That left Naru, Monk and I to handle the ground floor.

Being here made me nervous, and I found myself clutching the front of Naru's shirt so tightly my knuckles turned white. Naru didn't seem to mind much, his hand had even found its way to my shoulder.

I can't really explain how mine and Naru's relationship progressed from, hating, to dating, to dumping, ignoring, irritation, and arguing, full swing back to almost friends...or maybe it was something more then that.

I don't know, and the less thinking I did on the subject the better.

Monk started the prayer and everything seemed fine...In the begining.

And the begining was the only thing that was fine.

When Monk reached the middle of his chant, things started to go wrong.

Furniture was rattiling violently, so bad in fact, the wood of the tables and chairs began to split. I felt afraid, but also kind of bad, we were destorying the Mallards home, which probably costed more then my life.

Naru's grip tightned on my shoulder and he pulled me closer to him. I wasn't sure if it was intentional or not. I kind of hope it was.

A cold feeling settled in the pit of my stomach, and I felt as if someone was breathing, down my neck. I could almost _smell_ the rancid breath of Tanashi, the feeling of his hands on me.

I gripped Naru's jacket tighter.

"Go away." My voiced trailed off in a whisper.

"Mai..." A deforemed voice, laced with agony croaked out my name.

Monk started to chant faster, using more force in his words. Tanashi screamed and stumbled back. But he didn't stop, in fact, I would say he got angrier.

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING AWAY MY MAI!?" He screeched and lunged towards me. Monk was so shocked he stopped for a moment before quickly resuming.

Naru's grip tightned and he pulled me back. Then he spoke, his voice deathly calm and angry.

"She does not belong to you." A feeling of happiness welled in my stomach. '_she belongs to me' _ I mentally spoke what he would have said.

It only took a crazy, loved wanting murdered spirit to realize that I was completely and totally in love with Naru the Narcassist.

Oh Kami, why must you treat me so?

"YOU!" Tanashi screeched. He pointed at Naru, and I gripped tighter, if possible.

"Me." Naru's voice was nonchalant, which was pretty impressive if you ask me. espescially in this deathly situation.

"You're taking my Mai! Your my next victim. I WILL kill you!"

"I think not."

I don't know how Naru managed to time that because as soon as he was finished, Monk finished his prayer and the rest of the team some how magically showed up in the room.

Tanashi vanished in a screeching panic, then it was quiet.

"There aren't anymore spirits here." Masako said, her voice light.

"Yeah, Tanashi and all of his victims are gone." Terra added smiling, then she bounced over and hugged me.

"You okay?" She asked me. I nodded and looked at Naru. He wasn't looking, but I knew he was paying attention, if that makes sense.

I hugged Naru and almost instictively his arms wrapped around me.

"Im okay." I said, burying my face in his chest.

"So um, we should call them family...and explain." John said scratching his head and looking at the damage to the home.

"This is going to be hell to explain." Terra said, the started mumbling in chinese. It must have been funny because Lin started laughing.

-NEXT DAY!-

The Mallards came home and well explaing to them was kind of awkward. I mean, Mrs. Mallard was pregnant, so she had those really nice pregnant hormones, so she was nice about it.

Mr. Mallard was kind of, um, well he didn't say it, but you could see it in his eyes that he was kind of pissed off that all his furniture was basically killed.

Oh well, you can't change the past. No matter how much I wish I could.

Yasu placed the last monitor and the closed the trunk.

I guess this is it, the case is over and where going our seperate ways. The gang is going back to Japan and Terra and I are going home, most likely to make a report for Professor Davis. I love studying, but the reports...they kill.

I was about to get in Terras car when two, black clad arms wrapped around my waist and their head rested on my shoulder.

"Naru..?" I questioned, turning my head slightly to look at him.

"I made a mistake Mai...I'm...Sorry." I almost did a double take, Naru, apologizing, unheard of.

"I left you, and I shouldn't have. I love you Mai...Marry me." He said, and he kissed my cheek, his lashes tickling my cheeks.

I don't know, but I think I stopped breathing at some point. My heart fluttered, and a rosey blush bloomed. I turned quickly in his embrace and hugged him tightly.

"Yes."


End file.
